catch your breath
by Someone aka Me
Summary: Percy decides to run for Prime Minister.


Assignment 9: Mythology 4. **W** rite about someone who doesn't handle alcohol well.

…

Percy gets to the Leaky Cauldron long before most anyone else. The band hasn't even started setting up yet, and Ron is most of the reason he even decided to come to the Leaky tonight, instead of going straight home to his two wonderful boyfriends.

He shoots them a text letting them know he's headed straight to the bar, and then he walks up to the bar.

Binns is tending tonight, as usual. Percy loves the man — sure, he's weird as hell, and he's got the most monotone voice ever, but his knowledge on rock history is unparalleled and he can talk for literal hours on almost any historical topic.

Percy slips into a stool at the bar.

"Hello, Professor," he says. Binns has long since retired teaching, but it always makes him smile when Percy calls him this.

"Ahh, Payton! How nice to see you. Your usual cottage pie?"

Percy blinks. The Leaky doesn't even _sell_ cottage pie. He shrugs. "Why not?" he says. He's celebrating, after all.

He's honestly not surprised when Binns comes back a few minutes later with a basket of chicken fingers and a scoop of ice cream He thinks he'd be more surprised if he ever got what he actually wanted.

"Thanks, Professor. Could I get… erm. A rum and coke?"

"You have peace when you make it with yourself," Binns says, nodding. Which… what?

"Erm, thanks, Professor," Percy says, at a loss. Binns moves off, and Percy feels a spike of fear at the thought of with what he might come back.

He comes back with what appears to be a glass of ice tea, but when Percy takes a sip, he can tell it's full of alcohol. Probably a Long Island, then. Which is… honestly closer than he usually gets, so Percy is calling that a win.

By the time Ron shows up and starts setting up his drums, Percy is swaying a bit to music only he can hear.

But it's fine, because he's celebrating.

He's really hoping Oliver and Cedric show up soon, because Percy knows that if they don't, he's going to order another drink, and he is such a lightweight that that's not his smartest move.

His little sister shows up, and her boyfriend Dean helps her tune the black piano in the corner and bring it to centre stage. He gets the vague impulse to stand up and help them, but when he stands, he sways a bit, unsteady.

Luckily, Cedric is there to catch him. "Whoa there, Perce. How much have you had?"

Oliver appears at his side, grinning. "I'm gonna guess about one drink."

Percy smiles fondly at them both. "You know me too well."

Cedric sets him back up on his feet and then says, "What's up? You don't usually start without us."

Percy turns to face him. "I didn't want to tell you, in case it didn't go through… but Kingsley's officially putting my name in to run for Prime Minister. He wants me to take his place. I might be getting a promotion."

Percy's vocabulary never drops off when he's drinking — not until he's too drunk to find his own feet. He thinks his words may be a bit smushed together though.

Cedric's eyes widen. "That's one hell of a promotion, Perce. Prime Minister? Holy hell. You could… you could really make a difference." He looks as excited as Percy feels.

And then Oliver's arms are wrapped around his waist from behind and Cedric is hugging him from behind and this?

This feels like everything Percy always wanted but never knew to ask for. Cedric and Oliver support his career, love him regardless of what happens but never tell him he's pushing too far — except for when he is.

Percy is a sappy drunk, so he's not surprised when, "I love you guys," slips out of his mouth. "You're the best boyfriends ever. I love that you make me laugh, and make me cry, and make me feel like I'm home."

"Jesus, Percy," Oliver says, and Percy can feel the rumble of his chest vibrating where Oliver is hugging him. "You're a sap."

"I'm running for fucking Prime Minister. I'm allowed to be a little sappy," Percy mumbles into Cedric's neck. He can feel Cedric's laugh.

Binns comes back at that moment. "Orwell. Caradoc. I brought you a colouring page."

And sure enough, he shoves a colouring page with a unicorn on it and a pack of crayons across the bar top.

Which… is weird. But it's Binns, so Oliver just grins and takes the unicorn. It's not like he won't sit down to colour it someday.

"Can I get a shot of whiskey?" Oliver asks.

"Just water for me," adds Cedric.

Binns nods and comes back with a glass of sprite and a gin and tonic. Cedric sighs, but Oliver just grins. "Damn, Binns. I love you. Do you know that?"

"I see how it is," Percy slurs. "You're leaving us for the sexy bartender."

"Maybe I just wanted to add a fourth," Oliver says with a wink.

Percy shudders. Binns is probably approaching 90 years old, and the entire thought is terrifying.

Minutes later, Ron starts to play his drums to quiet the crowd, and Percy and Oliver and Cedric wind their way through the growing crowd to find a spot near to the stage from which to watch. Minerva McGonagall, the band manager walks out onto the stage. A no-nonsense woman, she leans into the mic and says simply, "This is Corkscrew Weasel. Enjoy."

Percy leans against Oliver and takes Cedric's hand and listens to his brother and sister play, watching them do what they love. And he thinks about starting a new job, starting a job where he can make change.

It feels like he can't catch his breath in the best way possible. It feels like he's found the place where he belongs.

It feels like home.

So when the show is over, and they're making the short walk home, Percy says, "I love you."

And Cedric, who is on his far left, turns to face him across Oliver and says, "Are you still drunk?"

Percy shakes his head.

"No. I'm just… thinking."

Oliver squeezes Percy's elbow with the hand he's got linked through it.

"Do you ever stop thinking?"

Percy pauses, and then says, "Sometimes," with a very dramatic, very deliberate wink. Cedric flushes bright red.

Oliver just winks back. "That can be arranged. Besides. I've always kind of wanted to be able to say I've fucked the Minister."

Cedric chokes on air.

"Incorrigible," Percy mutters. "I really shouldn't encourage you."

"Which means you're going to," Cedric points out.

Percy sighs.

"Probably."

Oliver pumps a fist in the air.

"But not if he keeps doing that."

Cedric tips his head and then says, "Yeah, I think that's fair."

Oliver puts down the fist with a pout.

And in the end, they're idiots, but Percy wouldn't change a damn thing.

* * *

Auction: Binns; word count: 1152

Writing Month: 1152

Moresome May: Percivedric, unsteady - 1152 words

Character Appreciation: 26. (location) Leaky Cauldron / Disney: S1: **Circle Of Life** \- Write about someone finding their place in the world. / Shannon's Showcase: **4\. Ukraine:** Word: Fear; Item: Piano / Book Club: **Ruby:** (dialogue) "You have peace when you make it with yourself."; (emotion) excitement; (word) impulse / Showtime: 24. Do You Hear the People Sing? - (object) Drum / Days: National Teacher Appreciation Day - Write about your favourite Professor / Buttons: D4: "You know me too well." / Lyric Alley: 10. And so surreal / Angel's Arcade: **Yoshi:** (Character) Ron Weasley; (Pairing) Ginny/Dean; (Color) Black

Film Festival: 4. Setting: Bar/Nightclub; 23. Word: Promotion

Scavenger Hunt: 11. Write a fic that is incredibly fluffy

Cooking: Bourbon

Character: Minerva McGonagall

Word: Drunk

Pokemon: catch your breath; Word: Cottage; Dialogue: "You make me laugh."; Object: Crayons

365: genre- humour

Insane House: Food - Ice Cream


End file.
